TamersTale
by ammyodell
Summary: One day, while cleaning up after playing the Digimon Card game, Frisk and four of her friends, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, encountered something that'll change their lives, forever. Fem!Frisk Ref!Male!Chara
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I'm 'ammyodell' and I'm here to inform you that this is my very first fanfiction, so please don't flame. I'm fine with constructive criticism, but I don't want to be needlessly antagonized. So please be respectful. I don't own Undertale or Digimon Tamers, and they belong to their respective creators, and there will be spoilers for both forms of entertainment.**_

-Normal Speaking and Text-

-**Titles**-

-_Thinking_-

* * *

**Episode 1: The Adventure Begins.**

Long ago there was a war between humans and monsters, and despite living peacefully for quite sometime the humans attacked the monsters. The monsters lost the war and had been forced underground for a long time, until a young human child named Frisk appeared, freeing the monsters. But there were seven humans that fell before them that all died of natural causes, and sadly not all of them fell down into the mountain by accident. But thankfully, since none of the humans were killed by the monsters, and that none of the humans killed any monsters, it made negotiations much easier for both sides.

It has been a year since the monsters from Mount Ebott have been freed and they integrated with humanity quite nicely. Sure there were a handful of anti-monster groups, but they were shut down quickly. But in that year both monsters and humans began to adopt some of the other races forms of entertainment, and one of those was the popular Digimon Card Game and anime. This is where story begins.

* * *

In a fairly big house, a group of monsters and a human were having a mini Digimon Card tournament. The only ones not participating were two goat like monsters named Toriel and Asgore, but they were watching in great amusement. The ones that were participating were two skeleton monsters named Sans and Papyrus, a lizard like monster named Alphys, a humanoid fish monster named Undyne and a young female human named Frisk.

Toriel was a female goat monster with short white fur, and instead of hooves had paws. She was wearing a light blue dress. Asgore was similar in appearance to Toriel, the only difference being 1that his horns where longer, he had a golden yellow beard and that he was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink floral shirt. Alphys had yellow scales, wired framed glasses and had what appeared to be a lab coat on as a dress. Undyne Had blue scales, long red hair, and an eye-patch. She was wearing a black tank top and gray yoga pants. Papyrus was a tall skeleton who had a red scarf, gloves, black tights like armor over his arm bones and leg bone, a armor piece covering his upper body and armor for his lower body, leaving a part of his spine exposed. Sans was a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts and black and white tennis shoes, with the shoe laces untied. Frisk had brown hair, a golden skin complexion, brown shorts and boots, and a purple and red striped sweater.

Currently they were on the final round in their little mini-tournament, with Papyrus battling against Frisk. You see, Fisk, despite not really liking the idea of fighting was surprisingly good at the Digimon Card Game, so whenever they have their mini-tournaments they have her as the final boss. And right now, she was having a semi-close match with Papyrus.

"And now I Digivolve my MetalGreymon into WarGreymon and then use Mega Claw on your Wingdramon and defeat it!" Frisk said, quite happy that she won against her opponent.

"NO! HOW COULD I LOSE!?" shouted an upset Papyrus.

"don't worry about it bro. after all, we all know that your one of the best when it comes to this game," said Sans, comforting his brother.

"YEAH! I could never come up with good strategies with this game, making so you guys can all ways trounce me unless I get lucky!" Undyne said, deciding to help Sans.

"B-but you're really g-good at fighting U-Undyne," said a slightly stuttering Alphys, deciding complement her girl-friend.

"Yeah," said Frisk, "besides, you all only really started to play two months ago, while I was playing for a while, so I had more practice than the rest of you guys. But when you get enough practice you'll be able to battle on even footing!"

"Geeze, punk, why can't you just see that you're good at the game," complained Undyne. They had this sort of conversation plenty of times, yet no matter what Frisk can't seem to get that she was good at it. It was really starting to get on Undyne's nerves.

"Well, I was happy that you invited me here, but I really have to be going, those plants won't water themselves you know," said Asgore, as he was going out the door. You see, he lived in a different house than the rest of them, no matter how many times Frisk told him that he can live with them, but he just refused, saying that he wanted to give Toriel more time to forgive him.

"Bye," was basically everyone's response. They were currently living in the same house until they can find a house they would want to live in, with varying degrees of success.

"Well, I better start on dinner then," said Toriel, until she noticed one thing, "Oh, looks like we're running out of food. I'll have to go grocery shopping. How about while I do that, the rest of you clean up your cards and put them away. We don't want you to accidently mix up your cards." And with that said, she then proceeded to go out the door to the nearest grocery store.

* * *

"there are a lot of cards, huh," said Sans, slightly surprised at their growing collection of Digimon Cards. But as they were cleaning up Frisk noticed something, something that couldn't help but ask the others about.

"Hey, do any of you know where this card came from?" asked Frisk, gaining the others attention. You see, in her hands there was a blue card with a couple yellow holographic pixels on it, causing a small 'D' to appear on it. She held it up so that the others could see it.

"C-can't say I have seen it f-from when I was l-looking up the various cards," said Alphys, quite confused, but then she asked the important question, "But I h-have to a-ask, how did it g-get here?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's dangerous," said Frisk, "But I wonder what would happen if I do this," she then proceeded to put the unknown card through her card scanner. But much to everyone's surprise and panic, the card reader began to not only glow, put also appear to change its form into a weird device. It was slightly clunky looking and had a slightly T-shape, and was big enough that only one of Frisk's hand couldn't wrap around it. It had a light blue square screen that had a gray ring around it, and the places that wouldn't fit were black. It also had a gray strap with a clip on it and what appeared to be a card scanner.

"Um, WHAT IS THAT!?" Undyne asked/shouted.

"I SHARE THE SAME QUESTIONS AS UNDYNE!" said Papyrus.

"I-it looks l-like a D-digivice," said Alphys, currently glad on her knowledge of anime helping out.

"alright, but why did frisk's card reader become a digivice?" Sans proceeded to ask appearing a calm as ever, but to those that knew him could tell that he was currently freaking out internally.

"I think the Blue Card did it, hey, where did it go?" Frisk stated, as they began looking around for the Blue Card. But as she realized that the card was nowhere to be found, she then noticed the card slot. "Hey, do you think I can slide one of these cards though this?" she then asked.

"I don't know, if you can choose the safest card you can think of," stated Undyne.

"Kay," Frisk mumbled out, and then looked through her collection of cards. '_Let's see, maybe the power up cards? No, I don't think that that'll work without something to power up. Maybe a Digimon card?'_ As she began looking through her cards, she than proceeded to go though them and mentally eliminate the ones that might be too dangerous. _'No, no, definitely no. That one is just asking for us to be destroyed, maybe this one?'_ Frisk then grabbed a Lunamon card, and then slid it through her newly acquired Digivice. Then the screen on it stated to glow before a small foggy area appeared in front of them. As the fog dissipated, what appeared to be a white rabbit wearing a dress, a long light pink ribbon connected by a medallion with a sleeping crescent moon on it. It had tallow crescents on it and pink eyes. It had for ear like, things on it that were primarily a light purple color with white stripes on it and a long antenna on it's forehead that bleed into purple. It had five claws on each hand.

It then proceeded to open it's eyes and look around, before it noticed the large group that was gaping at it. It's eyes then proceeded to widen as it let out a high pitch girly scream and dove under the coffee table. As everyone looked at each other in slight confusion, they then looked under the coffee table and at their unexpected guest.

"Please don't eat me! I promise that I don't taste very good, and I doubt that I have enough data to give any of you a good power boost, so you'll only be wasting effort doing that, so please spare me!" pleaded the very scared creature in a voice that could only be described as a young girls, something that shocked pretty much everyone since they weren't expecting that.

Frisk decided to speak first, in hopes of comforting the poor creature, "Don't worry, none of us are going to hurt you. I promise you that," she smiled in hopes of reassuring the poor thing. But only one thing was going through her head and that was if the Lunamon card that she slid through her Digivice summoned her.

The young creature nervously looked at Frisk and asked one simple word, "Promise?"

"Didn't I already say that?" Frisk said with a minor joking tone. That seemed to be enough as the creature then smiled, though it was with a tinge of nervousness. Frisk then decided to ask something very important, "If you don't mind me asking, can you please tell me your name?"

"Oh, I guess so. My name is Lunamon," said the newly named Lunamon. No one knew though, this was the start of a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

_**Alrighty then, here's my first chapter! Now, as you can see, Frisk's partner is Lunamon and that four of the main monsters know about her existence, and by extension, the existence of Digimon. The reason why is simple, I doubt that Frisk is a good liar and that she can keep Lunamon's existence a secret by herself, so the other four monsters are going to help Frisk keep her new Digimon partner a secret and cover for her if need be. And before you ask, during the game I saw Frisk as a young girl, and during the game she was ten, so don't you start flaming me about how Frisk is a boy or doesn't have a gender. That's how I saw then, and that's how I'm writing them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody! Welcome to the second chapter of TamersTale! Last time, while Frisk and her friends where cleaning up after playing the Digimon Card game, frisk found a mysterious Blue Card, and driven by her curiosity, she decided to slide it through her card reader, only for it to turn into a Digivice! A D-Ark, to be exact. Grabbing the safest card she could think of, and apparently not learning her lesson about strange cards from before, she then slid a Lunamon card through the card slot on her newly acquired Digivice, only for it to summon a real live Lunamon! It appears that they got into a much greater problem than they can chew. P.S. I don't own Digimon Tamers or Undertale.**_

* * *

_**-**_Talking and Narration-

_-Thinking-_

**-Title-**

* * *

**Episode 2: Enter Lunamon!**

* * *

"okay, let me get this straight," said Sans, who was looking quite bewildered, to Lunamon and by extension Frisk, who was holding Lunamon in her arms. "since frisk here summoned you and owns that digivice, she's your tamer, meaning that both of you might have to battle some wild digimon that appear in the real world, despite the fact that both of you hate fighting with a burning passion, and if you don't the wild digimon might start attacking everything because that's how digimon gain power in the digital world? did i get it all, or did i miss anything?"

"You got almost all of it," stated Lunamon, "You forgot that Frisk can power me up using her Digivice and Digimon Cards." You see, after Lunamon had finished calming down she informed everyone that many Digimon wanted to go to the Real World, aka their world, in order to either get a Digimon Tamer, which is like the human partners from the anime, to just exist in the Real World, or to wreck-havoc in order to get stronger. Apparently, Digimon can get stronger by absorbing the data of other Digimon.

"Okay then, moving on from, that, I have to ask something to everyone else," stated Undyne, who was leaning into the couch. "Do we tell Toriel and/or Asgore about all of, this, or do we keep it from them?"

At that, no one could find a reason as to why they should tell them, except for Lunamon who hasn't met either one of them. You see, both Asgore and Toriel are extremely protective towards Frisk, Toriel more so since Frisk is her adopted daughter, and if either of them knew of this they don't know what they'll do, but it'll probably be something very rash, if not very dangerous.

"OKAY, WE HAVE SOMETHING WE ALL NEED TO DO, AND THAT IS HIDE LUNAMON'S EXISTENCE, AND OTHER DIGIMON'S EXISTENCE, FORM ASGORE AND TORIEL!" said Papyrus, deciding to comment on what they all need to do. "BUT FIRST WE NEED TO FINISH UP WITH CLEARING UP THESE CARDS, OR ELSE TORIEL WILL GET QUITE ANGRY WITH US!" With many cries of panic, they then proceeded to grab their cards, leaving Lunamon on the arm of a plush chair looking quite confused.

* * *

As they finished cleaning up all of their cards, they heard the door open and Toriel's cry of, "I'm home!" Needless to say they were panicking since Lunamon was still out in the open and all of them were searching for a place for Lunamon to hide until Alphys managed to grab Lunamon and hide her behind the closed drapes.

"S-stay here and try t-to stay quiet. We'll t-tell you when y-you can come out," whispered Alphys. Everyone than hurriedly sat down on various seats and tried to act natural, all the while trying to not betray their nervousness.

"Oh my, you all look a little tired, did something happen while I was away?" asked Toriel.

"Don't worry about it Mom, I just dropped my card reader, causing it to break and it took a while to find all the pieces, so we had to rush collecting our remaining cards," stated Frisk, before she then said upon seeing her mother's face, "Don't worry about it, I can get myself a new one without much trouble."

"Well, if you say so my child," said Toriel, before she then decided to change the subject. "Well, I better go put away these groceries and get started on dinner. All of you better put your cards in your rooms though." And with that she left for the kitchen.

"hey, you can come out now, but stay quiet," whispered Sans to Lunamon.

"Okay," Lunamon whispered back, before letting Frisk pick her up. They then proceeded to go upstairs, and after putting away their Digimon Cards they went into Frisk's room in order to find Lunamon a place to hide.

* * *

"i don't think we could say that lunamon's a plushie, after all, i've never seem a lunamon plushie in the first place," Sans stated. You see, they were looking for a place to hide Lunamon in Frisk's room, which had a standard one person bed, a chest that put in spare blankets and pillows in, a window, a comfortable grey carpet (Frisk once decided to sleep on the floor on a weekend, so she would know), and a dresser. There, really, wasn't a lot of places that they can hide the lunar rabbit Digimon easily and comfortably.

"Yeah, I really need to decorate my room," said Frisk. She never really realized that her room didn't really have anything in it until now, and now that she did, she was wondering why she didn't notice it earlier. However, both she and everyone else noticed Lunamon was going over to the chest and grabbing a small, yet comfy blanket and a similarly small yet comfy pillow. They then watched as Lunamon brought those two items under here bed, where her bed covers hid Lunamon quite nicely. Frisk couldn't help but ask. "Lunamon, what are you doing?"

"Making my hiding place," explained Lunamon with the ease of someone who was drinking from a straw. She then added, "This place is comfy, it hides me well and is easy to get to, and all I really needed was these soft things to make if complete. Besides, it'll be easy to get me if you have somewhere to go, and you won't have to worry about me getting lost. Not only that, but you can also get me food and water without having to worry about finding food that the person you call your 'mom,' whatever that is, won't get suspicious about."

After putting her hand on her head, Undyne, sounding like she was so done with all of this then said, "I don't think any of us can argue against that. And it also looks like we'll have to explain what a mom is, along with many other things. This'll be, an, experience." Needless to say, that was a major understatement, and she knew it.

"WELL THEN, NOW THAT LUNAMON'S LIVING ARRANGMENTS HAVE BEEN SOLVED, I SHALL NOW BRING UP A NEW PROBLEM, AND THAT IS HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET LUNAMON HER FOOD AND SOMETHING TO DRINK?" asked Papyrus. At that, everyone froze since they haven't really thought about that, and in hindsight, they really should of have, since dinner might be getting close to done soon.

"M-maybe after dinner, o-one of us could wait f-for a little while, and then grab a-another helping, along with s-something to drink, and then b-bring it upstairs," suggested Alphys. And really, when they thought about it, it was a good plan. Besides, as long as it isn't the same person in a row with the others in between and not in the same order, and that they keep the timing infrequent, then they should be able to keep suspicion off of their backs.

"i'll make the first trip then," Sans stated quite simply. But then another thought came to mind, "hey frisk, why don't you grab your duffle bag of school supplies and bring it up here. that way you can bring lunamon to school, and all you need to do is drop off lunamon in secluded area, and then pick her up on your way home. it'll lower the risk of lunamon being found out, and we all know that tori is still taking online classes so that she can become a teacher, and I doubt that lunamon has the patience to stay in your room all day." It was something that anyone of them would realize, but he decided to get it out of the way sooner rather than later.

Frisk nodded and then decided to go grab her bag, currently glad that it was as big as it was and that she regularly cleans it out of any unnecessary items. "Better go grab it then, I'll just tell Mom that I want to be more efficient when it comes to getting ready for school." And with that said, she then left.

Undyne sighed and moved to leave and said this while she was doing so, "We better get out of Frisk's room. It's feels a little weird standing in here without Frisk in the room." And after she said that, they all left, all of them agreeing with Undyne's sentiment.

"GOODBYE LUNAMON, WE'LL BE SEEING YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE," said Papyrus, and after that he closed the door, but leaved enough of a crack so she could hear what they might be doing downstairs.

Lunamon looked after them with a minor confused look, before a soft smile appeared on her face. _It looks like I was lucky to have gotten a Tamer who has those people as such good friends, huh._

* * *

_**Why hello there, sorry I took a bit to update my, I guess very few, readers, but I just wanted this to be perfect, and I live in a family of five, and two of them love to use the computer I use to write this. Now, I know that the characters might feel a little flat, but to be honest it's because this is my very first fanfic, and I'm currently juggling seven characters and trying to get all their thoughts at once. But after this chapter I'm gonna focus on one character during a certain span of time that focuses on their thoughts and what they think the other characters might be thinking, so it won't hopefully feel as clunky as the first two chapters did. Also, before you ask, here is how the Resets happened, mainly, they were all Flowey's, and not Frisk's. Sure she died, a lot, and sure after the Omega Flowey fight she went back to before the fight with Asgore, but she never Reset or did a Genocide Run. Now before you ask why, I'll kindly tell you. I'm basing that part on my play through, because I only played once, and then never touched the game again because I wasn't a cold, heartless, person. And I doubt I would be able to do a Genocide Run. I'm a wuss when it to those sorts of things. Also, I see Frisk as a female, mainly since when I was playing through the game I kept perceiving them as a female since I'm of the female mental and physical gender. She's also bisexual with a preference towards men, like yours truly, since I would know how to write that. I wouldn't know how to write them any other way to be honest, so, yeah. But this thing has been going on for long enough, so, bye!**_


End file.
